Scroll's of Love
by Sapphire Raine
Summary: Things Have changed, Harry's not who they thought he was he has a hidden past, and one thats about to be revealed. He finds love in the form of a family and in his father's godson. SLASH HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**

Scrolls of Love

**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any other of the characters from the book, I only own part of the plot to this story!**

Summary- Harry befriends Ginny when Hermoine and Ron get it together. Share there love though letters. Family truths reveal themselves.

**

Chapter 1~ The friendship develops.

**

_Hi Ginny   
Things are as bad as usual , they ignore me, not that I mind, but I've got a list of chorus which I swear I've done everyday. The flaming diet Dudley is on, I swear is more food then me. And don't you dare write and tell me to tell Lapin or your mum, I'm used to it, Thank-you for the cookies.   
Five more weeks before we go back to Hogwarts, but I'm not looking forward to it, now that I know about the prophecy   
How's things at the Barrow? Is Hermoine there yet or not? Again her and Ron seemed to have forgotten about me! _

  
Love Harry 

  
~*~ 

  
Hi Harry   
You know me to well, and I don't care what you say. You may be used to it, but its not right, tell Lapin caz if don't then ill HINT to mum.   
Ha I said HINT not tell. I'm glad you liked the cookies they were part of the first ever batch I made of them.   
Things are fine here, Hermoine is here, but to be honest I've not seen anything of them for the past couple of days. I believe our bickering, urging and annoying friends have got it together. So it's not just you they've forgotten it's the whole family. 

  
Love Ginny 

  
Oh and before I forget, I over heard Mum and Dad, their trying to convince Professor Dumbledore to let you stay over here. 

  
~*~ 

  
Ginny   
These daily letters make me smile, I know there's someone out there for me. And me smiling seems to be pissing off the Dursleys , and yes I'm smiling at the thought!   
You may have said hint, but you know as do I, that's it is still practically telling your mother and you know it. Ginny.   
The cookies where great, as I have already told you.   
All I can about Ron and Hermoine is about time, But I still recon there'll still argue and fight.   
And no I am not telling Lapin, he'll only worry and I know where he is staying, I don't want to go back there, and you know I don't. 

  
Love Harry 

  
~*~ 

  
Harry James Potter   
Will you stop blaming yourself, you know Sirius did what he did because he wanted to, to save you, to help protect you and also because he is part of the order.   
And before you even think about it. He would have don't the same for anyone, Me You, Ron Hermoine even the TWINS. And yes Mum will find out if you keep blaming yourself.   
Please Harry promise me that if you can't stop blaming yourself completely, that you will at least start to place the blame on the one person it should be on VOLDEMORT! 

  
Please Try 

  
Love Ginny. 

  
~*~ 

  
Ginny.   
Shit I know after I sent my last letter to you it may piss you off a little! 

  
Ginny I will try, I know Voldemort is to blame buts it is my fault in part. I would never have gone to the Ministry Of Magic if id done as I was being taught by Snape, but Voldemort know about our link, he used it against me and I was stupid enough to let him.   
Stop looking at this note like that, I know what your thinking, and yes I will try but it is not going to be easy.   
Back to an earlier note, have you heard anymore about me staying at yours? 

  
Ginny I promise I will try~ but its not easy. I still have nightmares of my 1st year until this day. 

  
Love Harry. 

  
~*~ 

  
Harry   
Does anyone else know about your nightmares? Did Sirius know, have you ever told anyone, or have you kept things like this bottled up? 

  
Love Ginny 

  
~*~ 

  
Ginny   
I have told no-one, except you, of my nightmares of this summer. It's not that I want to bottle things up, it's just…….well coming from my family I've never been encouraged to share my feelings, so I'm not too comfortable in telling people.   
Thinking about it, you are the first person I've ever felt comfortable in telling, even if we are only talking by Owl, its true when where are school or at yours.   
I've told Professor Dumbledore about some of my nightmares in that past, but those are the ones I felt where important to the fight again Voldemort, but I've not told him about the my nightmares during the summer, he's too busy with the order, I don't want to worry people. 

  
Love Harry 

  
~*~ 

  
Harry   
Your doing it again , people have to know. I'm glad you told me, but I know your only telling me the basics cant you owl somebody~ Lapin tell him about your dreams, even if it is only the basic so that they know and hopefully get you out of that hell whole. 

  
Love Ginny 

  
~*~ 

  
Ginny   
I wish it where that easy, but I have tried so hard to tell, there's a pile of parchment in the corner of my room with letters all started, trying to tell Moony but I cant find the right words, and now I'm low on parchment. I'll have to get some at Diagon Alley, I'll have to write all my work in rough on Muggle paper~ found some in Dudley's room, when I was "asked" to hover in there the other day. 

  
Love Harry. 

  
~*~ 

  
Harry   
I've talked to mum, and before you have a go at me, it wasn't about your nightmares or the horrible Muggle's it was about you staying here.   
She said I'm to port key to your, and you are to have all your things ready, as your spending the rest of the holidays with us.   
Ill be at yours in 3 days time, around 12 noon. Hopes that's ok, owl me if your allowed. 

  
Love Ginny 

  
~*~ 

  
Ginny   
Thank God it will be so good to get out of this place, and the Dursleys are going to be out that day.   
I've found something up in their loft, it was right at the back, hidden behind a load of heavy boxes~ all Dudley's old, broken toys, anyway it's a box with my parents names on it. Only problem is I need a key to open it im going to have to ask Aunt Petunia for the key, just before they leave, that way I wont be here when they get home. 

  
Love Harry 

  
~*~ 

  
Harry   
Glad you can come. If you cant get the key from your aunt or uncle, maybe my dad can try and open it for you, as you know we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school.   
Harry the twin say Hi, and also that they need to talk to you when you come over. There going crazy at the moment since they left school, with there mail-orders, and mums doesn't want to upset their investor so she let them, but they know she's not to happy about what there doing. 

  
Love Ginny 

  
~*~ 

  
Hiya Ginny   
I'm hoping my Aunt will have the key if not I'm sure your dad will be able to open it for me.   
How's things for the twins going anyway? And why haven't I heard from the other two?   
How's things going-have you got a lot of summer work left? 

  
Love Harry 

  
~*~ 

  
Hello Harry   
The twins are fine, and the other two have kept to themselves, I've told them about you wondering why they haven't written to you~ you should have seen the looks on their faces, I had to leave the room, I burst out laughing as soon as I entered my room, I'm still laughing now. The looks on their faces I couldn't help but laugh.   
I've still got a bit of Summer work left~ Potions and History of Magic. I was wondering if you would be able to help me? 

  
Love Ginny 

  
~*~ 

  
Ginny   
Of course I will help you, not sure how much help I will be, it would properly be best to ask Hermoine, actually thinking about it you properly already thought about asking her, didn't you? But she's to busy with Ron, right?   
Anyway ill see you at 12 noon tomorrow, can't wait to get out of here. 

  
Love Harry 

  
~*~ 

  
Hi Harry   
You will help me a lot, I hope. Anyway I've got to go Mums having a big spring clean of the house~ Again.   
Yes you were right about Hermoine.   
Can't wait to see you. It's been boring here at the moment and Mum's driving me nuts. See you at noon tomorrow. 

  
Love Ginny 

  
~*~ 

  
That had been the last letter, the morning before Ginny was to arrive to collect him and take him from the hell hole, he had to call home for the summers.   
The letters had been exchanged over a period of two weeks Hedwig had been more then willing to take the letters back and forth. 

~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~ 

**So what do you think of my newest story! this is the one thats taken up some of my time! its been my destress-er during the last week or so! ive really needed it!   
Also ive been help my cousin to write her story, it seems ive influenced her to Write Harry Potter stories also! its good also! watch for it!!!!!! **

More Soon 

Love ~*~Terri~*~ 


	2. Home Truth's

**

Scrolls of Love

**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any other of the characters from the book, I only own part of the plot to this story!**

Summary- Harry befriends Ginny when Hermoine and Ron get it together. Share there love though letters. Family truths reveal themselves.

**

Chapter 2~ Home Truths.

**

That had been yesterday. 

Harry sat in Ron's room reading each of the letters he'd received from Ginny, and remembering what he'd said in everyone of his reply's. 

He remembered when she arrived at the Dursleys he'd been sitting in the same seat for 50 minutes looking at the box, the box that contained some of his parents belongs, but what of theirs he had no idea, as he couldn't open it. 

The one thing which the Dursleys had of his parents and they'd kept it from him, and they'd lost the key . This Aunt had taken the greatest of pleasure in telling him so. He'd lost it with his relatives at this point, he let go of all the argue, pain and harried he'd ever felt for the family he had long ago been placed with. He used no magic, just a loud voice. His uncle had stood in front of him and tried to force him to calm down and to shut the hell up, His aunt told the pair to keep the noise down, as she didn't want the nieabours to talk. And of course his fat cousin just sat and moved his head so that he could see the TV better as his parents and Harry were in the way and he was watching cartoons. All this to begin with but this fuelled her only nephew even more! Gathering all his fear and hate from the year of being in their care followed from him, and into his rage towards his relatives. 

ONE famous line came to his mind when trying to remember the "truth telling session" he'd had with them "The Truth Hurts". 

He couldn't really remember the whole speech he'd made but he remembered what he had touched on. He remembered telling them that he was the one keeping them safe, and if a war wasn't stopped soon he would be the only one to kept them safe, he remembered saying that if her couldn't call this is "home" the guy Voldemort who had killed his parents would also kill them. How two years ago he had faced that monster and had watched his re-birth and had seen him order the careless and needless murder of a student. 

How during his _stay_ with the family he had received no love, how they had made him their slave~ at this point his uncle had got up the courage from his wife nephews shouting and started on Harry with his usual "we clothed…." but he didn't get to far Harry interrupted his well spoken speech about Harry, and by now Harry know it word for word, so he finished it off for his uncle. Harry went on to tell him how that at Hogwarts he'd seem more love there then he had there but he also told him that he was named a hero to the wizarding kind and that if he ever let on about the abuse and neglect he had felt there then the 4 wizards and witch that they meet at the start of the holidays would be nothing compared to almost all the wizarding kind. 

~*~ 

Harry may have been slightly over telling how the wizarding world saw him, but he had too, just to get his point across 

~*~ 

He continued to shout at his "family" telling then that they where the freaks not him, no Muggle was like them, not one was so clean so particular and so…….snobbish!. He then turned to his aunt and pointed to her son who took up almost all of the 2 seat settee. And told how if she really loved her son she would listen to his school nurse, she now what's she talking about Her son was in serious danger of his own health! He continued to tell his Aunt and Uncle that their son was nothing but a bully and only know who to pick on children-smaller then himself! His Aunt had tried the agreement she gave so many times about her son being "big boned" but Harry disagreed with her, as he always had. 

The family had sat there taking every comment Harry made/ He'd seen the looks on their faces and he know he had pushed it too far but he had to tell them, for all he know this time next year he wouldn't be here, either both he and Voldemort would be dead or Voldemort would have killed him, He may not have a positive out look on his position but he couldn't not think about the negatives. He'd stormed up the stair then, slamming the door to "his" room. Rage still flowed thought his body, taking the pad of paper he'd taken from his cousins room a couple of days a ago he wrote a letter to him Aunt and Uncle, 2 pages later he felt a little better, know that after keeping quiet for 15 years letting them treat him how they had, he had now told him how he felt, told them that he may have needed then but that had changed now. 

Ginny arrived an hour later, the angry and rage that had been flowing though his body was no more. The letter he left on the kitchen table and he know they'd gotten it because that morning Hedwig brought him a letter back from his aunt. 

~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~ 

Ok thatnks to my two reviewers and im story it taken so long but ive been really busy and school starts back next week so ive got to get some holidays homework finished _buy i cant be assed!!! :(_ ill get most of it done but i thought id better finsh this chapter! ive got the next couple written they just need typing and it should be soon!!! 

Hope you can wait and ill try and make it abit quicker this time!!! 

LOve ~*~Terri~*~ 


	3. Letter From an Aunt

**

Scrolls of Love

**

**

Chapter 3~ Letter From an Aunt.

**

Harry sat on the camp bed that had been set up for him in Ron's room, Ron had left him there after sensing his friend needed to be alone, but it didn't stop him from asking if Harry would be ok, and if he was, or did he want to talk about anything. 

To Ron Harry had been so quiet and closed off since the death of Sirius, that no one seemed to get thought to him, he and Hermoine had tried they'd not asked questions knowing that Harry was never one to tell on demand but they where constantly watching him, waiting for Harry to show any signs of wanting to talk, but so far nothing had happen. Harry spent a lot of time on his own, lost in a world that seemed to be hard for any one to get into. They know he was blaming himself for Sirius death but no matter how many times they told him it wasn't it seemed to have no effect. Then that letter had arrived that morning and the shocked look on the raven haired boy was a look that told you there was no way he had expected it. Harry had told him that the letter was from his Aunt, Ron took that as a hint, and told Harry he would leave him to it. 

Harry was gratefully he'd never expected a letter, not from his aunt but what had shocked him more was the name on the envelope, it was only a small change but no less a change. "Harrison James Potter" 

Looking at the envelope in his hand he stared at it for several minutes not really to sure if he wanted to know what his aunt had to say, but impulse and curiosity got the better of him, he opened the envelope and took out the folded letter which contained his aunts handwriting. Unfolding the letter slow, he breathed out, not realising he had been holding his breathe. Slowly he read the letter, 

_Harrison _

I'm using you given name as that your parents gave you at birth and that I as your godmother gave when I promised I would try my best to protect you, the reason I was chosen is known to me, I am the only relative the wizarding community knows of the story of your mother and father is a secret few know of it and few protect it I am one of those people **(Harry re-read them paragraph 3 times becoming more and more confused each time he did)**

_ I have no idea about the extent of your knowledge about your heritage on mine and Lily's side but I suppose its not to much if your letter is anything to go by, and from your outburst _

Of which I have not forgiven you fully for, but I suppose in some ways you told the truth. Re-reading this letter now I have properably confused you completely, sorry if I have and I will try to explain everything, I am also sending a letter to one other person, they should be about to help you understand a little more and please Harrison listen to him, he will help, everything that we can up with was to keep you and your sisters and your mother safe **(SISTERS-I have sisters. Now Harry was more confused and who was this guy his aunt was talking about???)**

_ Oh I've gone and done it again, ok ill start from the beginning I'm sorry if I'm going to confuse you but I have no idea what you have been told, and I'm guessing the news of you sisters has shocked you, they have no knowledge either as far as I know they are fine and they still have no idea, I was given the choice to tell you when I felt it was time, and now I feel is the time, Moony sent me a letter_ **(Moony how does she know, what's going on???? Another wave of confusion hit him)** _confirming what had happened to Padfoot and I'm so sorry, I know now was the time to tell you, things that have been kept from you and hopefully you will find some peace and some happiness, although I know that will not be the case until the murdering bastard is killed~ that's Voldemort. Yes I know all about what you have to do, I have know it as long as you mother and father have. _

The beginning I've gone off the point again~this was harder to write that I thought it was going to be, ill kill Moony and Shadow **(Shadow? Who the hell??)** _ for making me the one to tell you!!! Ill get them pity li's wont be here to help me!!!   
Done it again sorry! _

Ok its true I hated Lily, but that was when she first found, and the attention she got, I tried my hardest to match her, but to my parents she was the person that showed that our line of magic hadn't die, and that now the magic level had increased and could show itself~~ yes I have magic in my blood, but not enough, unlike Lily! We come from a long line of Squibs but 5 generations worth I think. Anyway as time went on I saw Lily had changed from the shy, quiet and timid girl she had been all our child hood into a teenager who could throw back good insults, who was confident, and more outgoing, and someone who could stand up for herself and I for one loved it, as my younger sister I always tried to protect her, and now I didn't have to, id always been scared for her, as I couldn't be there with her. I found out the reasons for her change in her 4th year a group of teenagers from her year, befriended her after one of them saved her from a nasty group of boys, before anything could happen, that group was Padfoot, Worntail, Moony, Prongs, Shadow, Sly. And I later found out there where others in this group, females, the above are all males! They where the reason for her change and I thanked them. 

As time passed Lily fell in love with one of the group and I have to say she made a good choice, that was after I few choice words from me I learned he would never hurt her. Shadow would protect her, until his dieing day, **(Shadow!! Who the hell is this guy and what happened about dad???) **_ their love grow and slowly I know they would be together it was there 6th year where he asked her to marry him and she instantly said yes~~as I understand it. I was told straight away and that summer me, lily and your grandparents spent our time with Shadows family we also meet the group that had changed our lily from a innocent and shy flower into one that was not to be messed with, I also found love that summer, but nothing could come of it! _**(Everything he had been told about this life and who he thought he was, was being destroyed right here in this letter and as of yet it was not offering any answers to he should be!)**

_ The 7th year came and reports of the war and Voldemort was rising slowly, Lily became scared and Shadow became part of the war, his father forced him to become a deatheater, he became a spy, his and lily's engagement was called off, but only to the world, in private they remand firmly willing to marry one another and the news of yours and you sister, entering the world made Shadow more determined to help, they both wanted you two to grow up in a world that was not controlled by a mad man but where you would be free and happy. _

Links in the group became to weaken Moony was shunned a little, because he was a werewolf they where not to sure if he'd joined the dark side, Worntail was also pushed away a little but not to much, which from what I've been told recently that was a big mistake. Sly was kicked out of the group as a death eater and by the sounds of it by choice he changed became everything his name implied. Shadow was pushed from the group also in public but in private Padfoot, Prongs, Lily and Shadow where the best of friend and all 3 protective of your mother. But as thing grow closer to home Shadow became increasing worried and concerned for your safety, as well as your sister and you mother, so a plan was hatched Prongs idea, the world was notified that Mr. James Potter was to marry and his bride was pregnant with his son. James was the last in the line of the powerful wizarding family and an hair was needed! 

You and Katherine were born. You under the name of Potter and Katherine was under the name of Evens, she was placed in the care of your fathers aunt and uncle~ you fathers second parents as he called them~ I was married by now and had my own son, but for safety me and Lily became distant, both wanting to keep our own families safe. 5 months after you where born Lily told a small number of people that she had conceived again, it had happened on the one day her family could be together you and Katherine where asleep at Shadows aunts and Uncles. Your sister was born the day before you mother and James went into hiding with you, she left the little girl in hospital being watched by the proud father, she was 2 months early but your parents had her that way so that she would be safe and Lily wouldn't be in any danger as they where now in hiding getting to the hospital would have been a problem. The next night, Halloween, your father watched as his love was killed and the man who was protecting you was killed also, but you, you lived his wanted to take you so much but it couldn't happen you bared another names surname, not his and Dumbledore placed you into my care~as you God mother I had promised to look after you which I have tried! 

Your father returned to the hospital the next day to see his youngest child crying for her mother, picking her up he decided that she would be safer from him, coming to me I told him this was not true but he'd made up his mind, they found the little girl a home, a good one and told me to tell you when I felt it was time to tell you this. Harrison the one thing I have not told you is who Shadow is and from what Moony's told me, your reaction is going to be interesting but I personally will kill his, for making you life hell! Your father is Mr. S. Snape. 

Harry dropped the letter as if it was burning his hand the 1st line repeated in his mind **His father was Snape, the guy he'd wanted to kill for the last 5 years!!**

**~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~**

so what do you think!? who do you harry's younger sister was placed with? 

Oh the couples changed as has the plot so i surpose i'd best change the sumerry~ hadnt i? 

I have tried to get all the spellings, so sorry if i missed some!! 

Sorry it took so long but im lifes been hell at the mo! its starting to settle now so hopefully the next part should be up soon! 

Thanks to all my readers 

Love ~*~Terri~*~ 


	4. It's My life

Hiya Ok so it been a long long time, but i've been so busy. i'll get better i hope , so here the next chapter you've been asking for thank you to

**Lydia Blue - Now that would be telling, wouldn't it.**

**Krr84 - Sorry it's taken so long. So what do you think.**

**Rakshasa - Repeat what ever everyone else has said, i don't care if people repeat each other.**

**Brenna8 - Thanks for teling me i need a beta, i already know i do without your help, give me a break, I have dsylexia i can't find the mistake and i do try.... If your offering then i'll takeyou up on it ok.!!!!!!**

**Goldengirl2- Thank you, what do you think of the new chappie. **

**Somebody - Know i'm sorry to say it but Hermione is a granger by blood. He and Harry as Twins, they are so oppisite to one another.**

* * *

**Scrolls Of Love**

**Chapter 3 - It's my Life!**

Harry's mind screamed with anger, hate regret and self-hate.

Snape was his father, he'd known he was,so why had he hid and never claimed him.

His fist connected with the wall the letter floated to the floor, a scream of fustration let lose in to the house.

The family downstairs stood rooted to the floor, unsure of what was wrong, why a scream filtered thoughout the house. One know the matriarch of the family did, and how she know was unknown to the young man filled with so much pain, pain that she hoped to help ease but it wouldn't be easy. Still she did not move it was her youngest son who seemed to connect where the scream was come from and within seconds he was climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Opening the door he watched his best stare out of the winde, his fist still on the wall

"Harry?" Ron asked Harry's gaze never left the view outside the window, the calm lake that resided not far from the family he'd become to consider his own.

"Yes Ron?" Harry answered in barely a whisper.

"What's Wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all......" Harry broke off as he bent down to retrieve the letter from his Aunt. Harry's gaze now went back to the letter, moments passed as Ron stood at the door way wahcting as his best friend re-read the letter that he held in his hand, Ron presude it was the one from Harry's aunt. Silence filled the room it was Harry that broke this silence with a question spoke a loud, which was now he poundering that it was directed at Ron.

"Why know?"

"Why what Harry?" Ron asked trying to get some form of commumication from Harry.

"Ron could i just be left a lone for a bit please?" Harry pleaded it was as Ron left the rom to give his friend the space he desperatly wanted, that the pair heared an argument brewing downstairs between Molly and ......

"Snape? What the hell?" exclaimed Ron, Harry silenced him, they moved towards the stairs and down to the kitchen Harry first.

"Severus he has a right to know, it's been long enough"

"Why know couldn't she have waited?" anger laced his voice.

"You idiot she had to, she has cancer, did you really want him to get custody of him, it would make it worse. Merlin knows if he would ever make it back to us.!!!!!" Mollys voice was laced with more poisen then the potion masters.

Harry interputed the conversation

"My aunt has Cancer?" at this the whole of the kitchen turned to face him. Molly walked to his,

"Harry sis she not explain or tell you in your letter?" Moll asked as she crossed the kitchen to the teenager she considered her son!

"Well she may have done except for the fact she desided to tell me that HE" he pointed to Snape "Is my god damm father!!!!" the tension of the room increased as did the magic, Harry's magic.

"Harry...." the man began, but he was cut off

"Am i that much trouble that you couldn't tell me that i was your child and the fact i have two sister?!" the magic levels increase.

"Harry......" the man tried again. And again he was cut off.

"Necklace" he called streaching out his arm and opening his palm "Hedwig" he called as a neclace fly into his hand. The owl flew to the neareat window. He walked to her.

"Take his to Mama P, i'll be at Mama A, okay?" the olw Hooted took the necklace and disappeared.

"Harry you can't leave." exclaimed Molly. Harry turned to her.

"Watch me, don't try to contact me, i'll contact you, tell me Snape what is that name of my youngest sister and where is she?" a look was passed between Molly and the professor. HArry watched

"PLease tell it's not who i think it is?" Harry stated, Still neither Snape or Molly said anything, the rest of the family watched on, wondering what was going on, and who Harry's youngest sister was.

* * *

Sorry it's Short but where would the fun be if i told you 

More soon

Love Sapphire Raine


	5. The Letter's of Hope

Here We go, the next chapter in this story, i hope you like, it's taken a didfferent twist to what i was going to write but this still works.

Sorry it's taken so long.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- The Letter's of Hope**

Harry left to moments later, knowing what was happening, but he need to think and see his other family, and this summer he had something planned, this could not and would not be stopped by his aunt declaring that Snape was his father. As he packed his things he heard the noises though out the house but he paid no mind he had one place to go and he would go, he had planned to go in one week but he couldn't stay here with them. His truck now packed it hovered behind him as he descended down the stairs and out the door of the house he walked down the path to the gate and beyond the wards, the family within calling to him, but none meet his ears he had to go and he would. Moments later he could be seen no more, Harry disappeared without a sound. The Weasley's and Snape watched him leave having no idea where he'd gone. Panic set in Dumbledore arrived moments later and by the morning the whole of the Wizarding World know of their young Hero's disappearance.

Nothing was heard, and as Harry's birthday passed there was still no word, the search for the boy continued and true to Harry's word he could not be found, until a letter was sent to the Daily Prophet it was printed for all the wizarding world to see.

**"_To a Mr Harry James Potter_ **

_**As you seem to have taken my memories of your location from me, I will send you my congratulation by the way of the paper. I will not give out the surname you used, as I believe it may save you one day.**_

_**A very well done for passing your GCSE, your grades where brilliant and for someone who study for their OWL's at the same time. For the family you are staying with I'd like to say on behave of the wizarding world thank you for looking after him. When I arrived to give Harry and your Son their result I was amazed to see Mr Potter at the house, but what struck me the most is how relaxed he was, as a child he never was. There was not one day that I did not worry about the boy, and I told many people but it seems Mr Potter know what he was doing. **_

_**Your results are your own Mr. Potter but let it be known to the wizarding world, that he received some of the highest results we have had in many years. Your teacher should be proud. I hope to see your work at the A level qualifications, as I believe Mr. Potter we can expect great results from you again.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Mrs Jane Wilson"**_

The up roar in the wizarding world, some one had seem the boy but could not remember where. And the same day they we're in for a shock. That very same day, the boy wrote a reply and had it printed for the wizarding world to see.

**"_Dear Mrs. Jane Wilson,_**

_**Thank you for the letter the family I am staying with said they are only fulfilling a promise of long ago. I do plan to study for my A level you never know one day I may need them. I thank you for the time you taught me you showed me that learning is fun, away from expectation. But I should let you know I am not the only Muggle raised or born child / teenager who has studied for their GCSE and A level's there are many of us. There are profession in the Muggle world that the Wizarding world do not have, and many, because it is not need. **_

_**The family I am living with the lady of the house is a Witch she lived, breathed and was excepted to stay in the wizarding world, but one day stumbled upon a child in a care home being beaten and sexual abuse, this child was a muggle born she entered the wizarding world hurt lonely and suicidal. She didn't late one year here as year after year she was sent back to the home. **_

_**The lady, Mama A, I live with wanted to help her so much that she looked into the profession within the muggle world to find the job she was looking for, that job was Psychology, she is also a social worker and work with you when you taught me all those years ago. **_

_**Also thank you for keeping the name a secret I will need it one day and it use it every day that I am not in the Wizarding World.**_

_**I thank you for your congratulation and I hope to see you soon Mrs Wilson, you where a great support to my aunt and I in our time of need, and you are right those times you worried about me I did have a plan, and I still follow that plan.**_

_**Yours faithful**_

_**Mr. H J Potter"**_

The Wizarding World seemed to have mixed feelings about this letter but none more so then the newly proclaimed father of the boy who lived. They still could not find where Harry was staying and what was more frustrating was that, they could not locate the teacher, Mrs. Jane Wilson.

One more letter appeared and this seemed to be that most worrying of the lot.

**"_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

_**I will send one more letter by was of the papers the rest is up to you to come see me at the place we meet so many years ago, Something has happen your aunt is in or services again and the outcome is not one we like, please contact or the others and we need your help, I believe Mr. Potter you are the only one who can help like you did all those years ago.**_

_**The little flower is fine, but she too needs your help.**_

_**Please find me some**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Mrs. Jane Wilson"**_

And that was the last letter the Wizarding World read, but that's not the last some people heard, 2 days later news of Harry Potter filtered into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm sorry it's taken so long but lately I've been so busy, I've just moved out and I'm spending more time travelling to and from work which means less time writing! I'm going to try and get an chapter out every week?

Love Sapphire Raine


	6. The Head of the Isles and the Meadow

Scrolls Of Love

Chapter 6 – The Head of the Isles and the Meadow

_And that was the last letter the Wizarding World read, but that's not the last some people heard, 2 days later news of Harry Potter filtered into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

A letter appeared at the headquarters 2 days later, written in Harry's hand

**"_To those at the Headquarters_**

**_I will tell you once a plan has been put in place, and a lot of work is going to take part in 2 days time, have the house ready every room is to be tidy, Dumbledore call the house elves from the Manor of the Meadows, they will know what to do, Call Daisy she knows who to expect, I would listen to the little house elf she understands what is happening and will make sure what is needed is done. I will come in 2 days and I will be bringing 3 families with me, and Snape that other secret you have get him to the house he is in danger, Snake faces won't be turned down again. Bring both my sisters' home they are in more danger then you know. Hermoine you need to get your parents to the house, they won't answer the letter offering protection but they do need it. Just get them to you, I will explain more later. Mrs. Weasley get all your children home. Headmaster I will need a list of each and every one of the children at Hogwarts that live within the muggle world and those in the wizarding world with an ounce of muggle in them. I need that for two days time, all the children arriving and those who have left in the last two year._**

****

**_Harry James Snape Potter Evens –Rivers_**

****

**_Ps that the name I will take and no one will stop me, I have a right to it, they have given me more care in the past 10 years then the Snape name ever did."_**

The whole house read the letter stunned at the boys demand, not sure as to wither or not they should do as Harry had written, Dumbledore decided to call the house-elf Daisy, a young elf appear moments later, dressed in a smart and clean dress of red, she curtsied to the household.

"Headmaster you received Master Potter's letter?" she asked he nodded

"Right Daisy will start with sorting out the Black manor. When is daisy to expect Master Potter promised partner and his sisters?" she asked, to the whole room it was Snape that answered her

"Harry's intended will be here within the hour and his sisters, the youngest will arrive soon and his twin with arrive 2 days time." He spoke evenly, still unsure of this house elf

"You are Master Potters father?" she asked, Snape nodded "Well Daisy is giving you a message, Young Master Potter will do things on his terms, he will go though with the contact of marriage but you are not to intervene it is between him and your Godson. Yes there are many things Harry knows and many secrets he protects. He asks that you tell your youngest daughter everything before he arrives in 2 days, a van will be arriving on that day carrying his Aunt and Cousins, he will need a very strong healing potion and binding potion will it be possible?" The potions master nodded to the house elf, which nodded back she then turned her attention back to the rest of the household.

"How many rooms does the house contain?" she asked and this time she received the answer from Mrs. Weasley

"Around 30, 15 with un-suites, a ball room, a kitchen, servants quarters, 3 living rooms, 2 study's, one dining room and one music room" The house elf nodded. "Phil" she called and in a instant a male house elf appeared looking smart and clean in a green uniform. The house elf bow to one another and then Daisy spoke

"Master Potter is to take residents here in 2 days time along with the Rivers, Miss Rose and her family, also his aunt and Cousin will be arriving, along with his intended and his sisters plus there families, then we have 3 other families arriving and this house need cleaning. Can the manor of the Isles spare me 10 elves for one week?" she asked him the Wizards and witches watched the interaction between to two with keen interest.

"Daisy the Isles can spare 6 at most, families are arriving fast and Master Potter still says there are more to arrive, plus the new families in a week" Daisy nodded to Phil in reply

"Phil six will be enough but I need some of the best there is 50 rooms to sort out and arrange in time" Phil nodded,

"They will be here within the hour, could you inform Master Potter that young Tizzy was blessed with 2 child's a boy and girl then naming is needed soon?"

"I will inform him, Thank you Head Elf of the Manor of the Isles"

"Good day to Miss Head Elf of the Manor of Meadows" with that the male house-elf disappeared and the Female called out 5 names

"Rich, Moon, Bubble, Shine and Black" in moments 5 house-elves stood in front of her, all dressed in clothes of red, Two male and three female. Daisy gave off orders and then turned to the humans in the room

"Daisy did not mean to be rude to Wizards but there is lots to do and little time and help. Now Headmaster did master Potter ask for a list"

"Yes Daisy he did I will have it to you by the end of the day, would that suit your needs?" asked the Headmaster in reply, she nodded

"Thank you, now I need Miss Hermoine to collect her parents and anything you have in the house that is valuable, please be quick, Miss Tonks is to go with her." They left know that the little elf was in charge for now.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, you is needing to collect your other children and then to the borrow to collect anything you hold dear, master Potter says you must do this." They two left the room.

"Master Snape you is to collect your Godson, but you are to notify that a child has come to light, tell them a girl, the contact is to be fulfilled or you may lay claim to the small print, also the boy must go to the school with you as the headmaster is wary of you and expect you so stay at the school to help with rebuilding the shields" she told him, he too nodded and left the room intending to get his God Son.

"Headmaster could you get Daisy the list i is needing to sort out housing for the new children and there families" he too left this left four children in the room and one werewolf

"Mr Moony you are to go to this address and inform the pact there that Mister Potter is giving them one more chance for shelter"

"Pack?" asked Moony

"The young child in the house goes to school with Master Potter, he lives with a pack of Werewolf's but also Vampires, you are to tell them that Harry has sent for them, he needs them safe and he had a cottage set up for them, which will suit there needs Harry will arrive for him if he does not come and the child's mate is already under the protection of the Lord of the Potter estate." The Werewolf nodded and left the Room, now 4 children where left in front of the House elf

"You four will be helping Daisy sort out room changes, Master Potter wants children on first floor and adults on second floor, I would lie you to mark each of the doors to the rooms with Green marks for adults and red for child, and Misters George and Fred you is to stay on the second floor, I is told" George, Fred, Ron and Ginny all nodded at the house elf and started to leave the room, her orders that been given out in 30 minutes meaning she had another 30 mins to work out what the other house elves from the isles would be starting.

* * *

Theses minutes passed in a blare and as the other house elves appeared dressed in there green uniforms she set them to work, the House was in a state and although the order had started on the house there where still many rooms lefts and still more that need another clean.

The Grangers where the first to arrive and Daisy set them up in one of the newly cleaned rooms, there daughter was moved to the first floor, one family set many more to go before she know Master Potter would be truly happy. Also placing Tonks next to Mr and Mrs Granger.

Next the Weasley's arrived, the two older boys arriving with their parents, giving them support, Bill appeared to have brought someone with him, a young women and by the looks of her aura she was expecting. Daisy placed Bill in his own room with his young miss, Charlie in another room and the Weasley's away from there oldest children, the families settled in most rested, she set Moon and Shine from the meadows and River and Bloom from the Isles, to the Cooking, whist she picked out a room for Master Potter.

She found the one she wanted the house seemed to be set in a U shape and the Mater Room was right in the centre, she set name plates on each of the doors, mentally listing off each of the children as she did so. Next she went to the second floor and did the same again placing name plates on the rooms, Master Harry had found this worked in the other two houses so why not here.

Mr Snape and His God Son where next, she made no mention of the situation of the contact although she placed an envelope on the Young Master pillow just as Harry had told her to, she only hope it would help the young master understand that he would not be forced.

Master Moony was next, followed by the pack that he was to collect, the port key that was the letter sent to then over a week ago in the groups hand, Daisy had turned on of the Living Rooms into a Port room, just as with the other manors, so the key had taken them there to where this little Head elf was, she told them they would be now taken to other house where the youngest member would be rejoined by his mate.

She cornered Mr Snape about this youngest daughter and ordered the name to tell the child she would be need soon and had to understand why when Master Potter told her his plan. Mr Snape walked of muttering about to much power and House elves, she took no notice.

* * *

Daisy noted how the house know felt lighter and calm then it had when she arrived 5 hours ago, the other house elves where resting Mrs Weasley had insisted on serving up tea and them resting, they had all worked hard in the hours to get the house as tidy and clean as they had.

It was after the meal that panic set in she received the lists that her Master had asked for and it was larger then they had thought, she disappeared much to the surprise and horror of the household.

* * *

The humans of the house seemed to use the evening meal to reflect on the day and what had happened, it seemed Harry was more then willing to look after himself and those he know where in trouble. It was the Potion Master Godson that had seemed to be hit the most.

Young Master Draco was unsure of where he stood, his Godfather had picked him up from the manor just as he was about to be presented to the Dark Lord as a present and Slave, his parents apologise for him refusing the mark. He had listened to Severus telling his Parents that he had a Daughter and She was to marry Draco, the contact was there in black and white and there had been nothing his parents could do, except hand him over, if there had not Severus would have been well into his rights to take told of every knut and estate, every bond and share they owned. He was just getting his head around the idea of not having to go to the Dark Lord as he packed the few possession he prized. When he realised he would have to marry some girl he know nothing of. And then another Bombshell as he and Snape walked away from him home and to the unknown Snape told him it was not his daughter he was intended for but Snape's son, he would not tell him more, but on arriving to the manor and being shown to his room which he saw was placed to the left of Harry Potters, when he saw the letter on his pillow, he sent the hours before tea that he read and re-read the letter did he understand how lucky he had been.

To Draco ……..

* * *

Okay so the letter will be in the next chapter. I am so sorry it has taken so long, things keep changing; my plot keeps going missing and I'm having a night mare at the moment. Sorry for any mistakes but it is know 2am and I am tried but I want to get this out while I still had it straight in my head.

Hope you enjoyed

Sapphire Raine

* * *


	7. The First Daughter

**Heres the next chapter sorry it has taken so long, but the ideas keep getting mixed up. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**_Scrolls of Love_**

**_Chapter 7 The First Daughter_**

The little elf appeared back at the house an hour little, she walked over to Moony and curtsied.

"Master Harry says to pass these onto Moony, and that he should read them in private. Master Harry found them in Mistress Petunia's private hide-hole" The house elf the curtsied and left Moony sitting at the table staring at the parcels he had been handed.

"Remus didn't you and Petunia meet up a bit that's summer she and Lily stayed with James?" Asked Snape.

Remus only nodded never taking his eyes off the little bundle he had been given. Untying the string that held it together the brown paper unfolded and inside a pile of letters where carefully folded. The faint scent of Petunia Evans embedded into the numerous letters.

Picking up the top folded letter he unfolded it to scan for a date.

As the other in the room watched the werewolf, he went a very pale shade of white, his eyes widened and his hands begins to tremble slightly. He stood and left the room, not saying a single word to the others.

**Remus Point of View**

Untying that bundle I caught the scent of the mate I lost so long ago. I always dreamed of her, I have never moved on. No-one wants a Werewolf.

Memories flooded back the first day we meet she was so beautiful, and as soon as I meet her I know she was the one, she was my mate.

But the day I told her, the day I confessed my deepest and darkest secret I lost my heart, my soul mate. Hope was the only thing that keep me alive/

That date May 29th written on the top of that first little in the bundle I was given, My Birthday, I had to leave I have to know what she wrote. I have no idea how I managed to get to my room, all I remember is the day Lily and Snape married my Soul mate walked behind Lily, her cream dress flowing around her, her hair curled and loose flowing drown her back. That day I had thought about so much how I wished it was her walking towards me.

And now it won't happen my mate is dieing and there's no hope. I'm dieing inside. Sitting on the chair in front of the fire I open the top letter, my nerves running high, hands trembling. I read what my mate has written.

"_My Dearest,_

_Happy Birthday. Harry wrote to me saying you where okay, telling me of the book he found for you, for your birthday._

_This will most likely be my last letter I write, Harry is home tomorrow, Vermon is in a foul mood and I pray we all live out this summer._

_I have news, I had the test results back from the hospital today, they called at 1pm. My cancer has spread; there is nothing they or I can do. They can't treat it, years of doing nothing, it has left if the chance to spread._

_Harry and Dudley will find out tomorrow I can not hide this from them, I am dieing and I will not live out past this summer._

_What makes this harder is that I am carrying a little girl, I am 4 months gone, I will not see her grow, but then she may not survive ether, the doctors are unsure of what will happen to her. _

_My dearest if you are reading this then it means Harry is carrying it what we planned so many years ago._

_Harry knows of where I had these kept, hidden away from my prison guard, a secret never spoken of in his presence, he locked us all away. We all have our roles to play and Harry's is the hardest. He is my protector as is my onlu boy, but Dudley is not my only child._

_My mate you have read this letter first which means you will have no idea of my life, of the 2 little girls I have given up, to protect them, from what I and my 2 boys share._

_Remus the reason I left and broke both our hearts that night wasn't because of you being a werewolf; it was because I carried your child._

_Lily knew I swore her to the secret, I had to know what our life would be like with a child, and it scared me. Hey would take my child and kill it, thwy would kill you also._

_So I did the only thing I could, I hide the child. We were wrong barely 17. Mama and Papa found a couple to take our child. She was born 4 years before Dudley and Harry._

_Our daughter carries the name of Jasmine Elizabeth Evans- Lupin. She was 20 at the end of May_

_She lives with a wonderful French couple in the South of France. But that's is all that I know, Harry will know more, he always seems to know and I know that he has found her._

_Do not hate me, I ask your forgiveness, I can not change what has been done, but I can not move on to let go without doing so with a eased heart._

_I have grieved everyday for the two girls I let go of. My two beautiful girls, our Daughter Jasmine and my Daughter Rose Eve Evans, it broke my heart letting them both go. But I had to let Jasmine go to protect us all, I could not watch as they slaughter her and you._

_My heart still belongs to you and may we meet someday, do not give up. My children need someone to look out for them, as does Harry, he will never forgive Severus, too much has happened. He lost Padfoot, don't let his loose someone else._

_All my love_

_P x"_

I lifted my eyes from the letter and stared at the fire, I had a daughter but not a child, I had a daughter of 20 years of age, a young women.

I wondered what she is like and what kind of a life could she had lived, does she have one as terrifying as mine, being scared of every corner.

I need answers, and my mate had said Harry would hold some of the answers.

I made my way down the 2 flights of stairs, in search of the tiny but intimidating house elf, and found her in the kitchen Knitting.

I walked over to her and kneeling in front of her, she looked up at me, I am scarred that she will send me away and keep the answers from me.

"I need to talk to Harry, it's about Jasmine" The house elf nods her head and moves from her chair, placing the knitting down she turned back to me

"I will go to Master Harry and collect him, he knew you would want to talk to him" and with a pop she left.

She did not return for half an hour and in that time question kept coming to me, and I need to the answers I hoped for the answers about my Daughter.

**(End P.O.V)**

The rest of the people the kitchen when Remus walked in, they watched his pale and shaking body as he walked over to the house-elf and asked for Harry and someone by the name of Jasmine, the watched as the werewolf collapsed on the spot in which he had kneeled upon to speak with the house-elf. Ron and Arthur picked him up and placed him on a chair, Molly placed a cup of tea in front of him, but the Werewolf did not notice this all he saw was the letters, the ones the group know where by Petunia.

Remus did not even seem to make it aware that when the house-elf popped back, and his time with others, Harry and 3 others.

The Order just watched as Harry let go of a boys had, a boy of the same age, he was a lot taller then Harry, with brown wavy hair and pure blue eyes, his skin, sun kissed. Harry walked over to the seemingly broken man and placed a photo on top of the letters and in a whisper spoke

"Moony that's your Daughter her mate and her twins, Jake Remus Lupin, and Skye Petunia Lupin,"

The Werewolf looked up at Harry his face seemed to drain even more, as Remus tried to make sense of this extra information.

"She's real?" The question seemed strained as if he could not believe that she was there as of this was a horrible dream and it would be taken from him at any point. Harry Nodded

"Yes Jasmine is real, as are your Grand children." A Smile graced Harry's face as he watched the man he had started to consider another godfather

"Mooney She and the children will be here tomorrow and the rest of the pack in 4 days" A look of disbelieve graced the faces of those in the kitchen and that of Remus. Who looked back as Harry as if asking if was true, and he got a nod in reply.

"Go sleep, Jasmine wants to meet you and so do my godchildren"

"Godchildren?"

"Yes I was with her when the twins where born and she asked my and I said yes. Now go and get some sleep, the twins are very full of energy and you will need some to keep up with them." Harry smiled and then took something out of his pocket.

"Moony take this" Harry handed him a photo framed of the small family sat on a beach. "By the Way he Mate is Alex from the leading pack of French werewolf's and he is the son of the leader" Harry laughed even more at the look on the older name.

As Remus left the kitchen Harry tuned to the other he brought with him

"Daisy could you show Ja and Papa R where Remus room is so they cas get him there and them show them and Mama A where they own rooms are, so that they can sleep." Harry turned to boy he had arrived with, and kissed him on the check

"I won't be in tonight." Harry stated and the other boy nodded. He watched to other leave and then turned to those in the kitchen. He sat down a pick up the first picture he had placed in front of Remus and smiled.

* * *

Hope you like and i will but the next bit up soon, also like with my other story i am currently going back over the past chapers and i am sorting them out, and hopfully getting all the spelling mistakes.

Until next time

Sapphire Raine


End file.
